Port Angeles Twist
by KateyT23
Summary: What if Edward didn't get to Bella in time in Port Angeles, what would have happened Bella? Read it and review:L
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the following story they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. (Review Please)**

What if Edward didn't get to Bella on time in Port Angeles? How would he deal with what he found?

Chapter One. Edward's PO

I do not know why, but I do know that I just _have_ to keep her safe; I need to make sure she is okay. But what could be more dangerous to her than _me_? My nature makes me want to bend over her human body, and bite her neck, to suck her blood and also the life out of her.

Yet I wanted to save her from danger? To a normal observer that would sound completely unbelievable. A vampire good guy, I even sniggered at that myself.

But Bella would give you something to worry about; she is prone to dangerous things and that's why she is so interested in me.

In the thoughts of my fellow peers, Bella is nothing special well that's what the teenage girls think. Jessica, Lauren, Kate, Jane, Carla, nearly every girl in the school were jealous of Bella. The boys on the other hand thought she was something to look at. Mike, Erica and Tyler all asked her to the dance she rejected them to my relief. Did that mean I liked her, Am I jealous?

I cannot think of her that way,_ never_. She'd get hurt I can hardly sit next to her in a biology class, never mind _kiss_ her or embrace her. I'd certainly kill her, no doubt.

That is why I was following her I am well-aware that I may look like a stalker, but as long as she was safe.

Chapter Two Edwards PO

I don't know why I _need _protect her she is nothing to me _yet_! No Edward, she'll never been anything to you, she can't be. She is only human the Volturi would have my head if they knew I told a human girl our secret. I should leave, let her get on with her life, let her continue her schooling, fall in love, get married, have kids, grow old and _die_. I should let her have a normal life, she shouldn't been brought into my life. It's no place for her, it's dangerous for her. Yet I can't seem to pull myself away, that's why I am in my expensive Volvo driving on the motor way trying to pick up any thoughts from Angela and Jessica, about French lingerie and tight dresses, so I could find a way to Bella. Oh how _inconvenient _not being able to read her thoughts was at the minute.

It took me awhile to find the girls, more so _Bella_. There are so many fucking dress shops in Port Angeles. I eventually found the correct one, I pulled up into a parking spot directly across from the shop, Jessica was busy swirling around in a blue dress, she was pretty no doubt but I only have eyes for Bella, _NO Edward you don't have eyes for Bella._ Angela came out then in her dress, they were jumping up and down swirling around, and I guess they found their dress. But Bella was nowhere to be seen. Trust Bella to go off on her _own _in a big city.

I focused, pecking at their thoughts. _Mike will love this dress, maybe I might even catch Edward's eye, Oh I hope Bella is back soon, I am starving, ugh maybe I shouldn't be eating, this dress is sort of tight. _Where was Bella? _I'd much rather be at a book shop then shopping with Jessica, I look so bland next to her_. Bella is at a bookstore? But of course after Victoria Secret stores, book stores had the next amount of shops.

I took off and found the nearest book store _Classic Books_, oh no! It was closed nobody was remaining inside apart from the shopkeeper. Where is Bella?

Chapter 3 Edward's PO

I was defiantly lucky I was not searching for thoughts during the day. Port Angeles was busy at night, but even busier during the day. _I need to get home to my child, mum will not be impressed I got fired, I wonder if he'll like my new underwear. _They were useless thoughts, they haven't seen Bella._ Brown hair and brown eyes gorgeous body yum I'd eat of her,_This was the thought, it had to be her. Oh no Bella get away!

Bella PO

I was walking down the alley, trust be to get lost. Did I come up this way? I couldn't remember, what a time to be forgetful Bella. Oh no! A huddle of men were before me, scary looking men, vicious, animal looking. "Sweetheart, come here and we'll show you a good time" said one smirking. I kept walking, but they blocked my way. I turned around quickly trying to get away, but I notice two more men coming up behind me, oh no they've surrounded me. I was rigid, how would I get away from them?

They were probably about a thousand pounds heavier than me put together; I would never be able to take them on. One grabbed my arm, and squeezed my arm hard. He grabbed by face with his grubby hands, "Trying to get away princess?" he asked. I kicked him in the crotch, but his friends grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. "You gorgeous are going to be our entertainment tonight!" teased another one. Oh no! I can only imagine what they're going to do to me. Why did I have to go down a secluded back alley, note to self Bella, fucking stick to public side-walks in future. Would I _have_ a future? They took of my top and so forth.

Chapter 4 Edward's PO

I swerved around the corner and raced down the alley. Then I saw her, lying naked in the corner near the rubbish bin. Oh no Bella! I got out of the car at my unnatural vampire speed and was over to her in seconds. Her clothes were torn beside her. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts and she was in a pool of blood. I felt her pulse, it was there but faintly, she was shivering uncontrollably and of course my hands on her battered body did not help the matter.

I lifted her afflicted body up in my arms. I took of my coat and jumper and wrapped her tightly in them and placed her in the car. I turned on the heat full blast and sped away straight to Carlisle.

I rang Alice, but of course she already knew, "Alice" I started, "I know Edward just get her here" she cut off. I looked at Bella, she looked so...lifeless. "Bella love," I said "Hang in there I'm bringing you to Carlisle okay? Then I am going to kill them _bastards_...for what they did to you!" I said. She replied to my surprise, "Ed..ward...my...Edward" she whispered. A normal person would not have heard, but with my supernatural hearing I apprehended ever word. _Her_ Edward? I was delighted she said this, she was interested in me. Fuck sake Edward she has just been raped and you are happy she has shown preference to a relationship with you. Oh I hope she is okay. Them dickheads will pay for what they did to her, she is only a teenage girl, they...touched her against her will, in places you need permission, they took her innocence. For that I will hunt them down and make sure they die a _very_ painful death. But for now my soul purpose was to get Bella to Carlisle where she would be safe, warm and taken care of. That is what I was focused on now. "Hang on _my_ Bella hang on" I whispered to her and I swear I saw a slight smile rise up on her face.

**Sorry for the cliffie:L**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER; I wish I owned the Twilight Saga, but I dont all credits lie with the tremendous author Stephaine Meyer.**

Alice and Carlisle were on the porch when we pulled into the driveway. There expressions were anxious, I realised they cared for Bella as well. I got out of the car and reached in to lift her, I covered her chest by pressing it against mine, my jacket was sheltering her lower body.

"We're set up in your room" Carlisle said. I carried her up there, where my other four family members were waiting, looking uncertain and upset.

I lay her on the bed covering her with a blanket. "Edward" Alice called from the door, "I need you to go get Bella some clothes from my room, as I've to ring Charlie to tell him that Bella is staying with me this weekend for a sleepover."

This was obviously necessary, it was Bella's choice to tell her father or not, so Alice was right to wait until Bella was in an able position to decide. "I'm on it Alice" I said, I kissed Bella's forehead and left the room, going down the hall to Alice and Jasper's.

It took me awhile to find something comfy in Alice's closet, which might I add is bigger than her actually room. To my suprise Alice actually had tracksuit pants, this was unusual as she is never seen in anything less than Tommy Hilfigher jeans. I also grabbed a loose white top and underwear.

I hoped it would be to her taste, but then again I suppose she'd want _any_ clothes after her ordeal. Later, when I went back to Bella, Emmet was blocking the door, Rosalie was sitting at his feet and Alice, Esme and Jasper were leaning against the wall. _Did they honestly think I couldn't control myself, that I'd hurt her, they should know that is out the window after being with her in a car for thirty minutes, how could they think so lowly of me. _"I cannot believe you think I'd hurt her" I snarled. They registered shock on their faces, more than quilt. "Oh no Edward, we don't think that,"Esme soothed, "Carlisle doesn't want _any_ of us in there, he has to respect the privacy of his patients and it's a pretty intimate procedure that he has to perform." My mouth formed in an O, but why had they not just thought that, As if Esme could read my mind she answered, "Honestly Edward, he was trying to protect you from the images." I understood now and went to stand beside Alice, waiting for Carlisle to be finished examining her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

_Hi guys__ I'm sorry I'm so slow updating ha. But I am disappointed with the amount of reviews. So please review and give me your opinions and ideas for the chapters after. Thanks3 _

My family disappeared slowly, without me actually acknowledging their absented much as I did not talk to them whilst we waited for Carlisle. My mind was somewhere else entirely. I was thinking of a very special person, _Bella_ of course only Bella. Will she remember what happened? Would she be able to identify the...perpetrators?, Would she be ashamed of...herself, her body? Will she ever be able to commit herself to another man? All these questions surfaced at the pit of my thoughts.

I need to ask her all of these questions, I need to make her..._alright_ again. I hate to see her upset, I feel so _strongly_ about her. As if she is the core of my existence, the reason I was saved by Carlisle and the...the..._love_ of my entire life. Could I love her, would I be able to resist the temptations her blood whilst being so close to her. After all cuddling, _kissing_, embracing, I'd literally feel her blood swishing around her body.

I know I am strong, but am I _that_ strong? Could I give her everything? I could give her all the materialistic things, cars, big house, designer clothes, but could I give her the love, devotion she needs? After all, I have never had a girlfriend, ever in all my life. I died at seventeen, I should of had a gorgeous wife, with a pale complexion, stunning brown eyes. I would have asked her father for her hand in marriage, I would take supervised walks with her on my arm, take her to the most exclusive dances. But I never did, nobody ever even appealed to me.

Of course the girls were pretty with their pale skin, petite bodies and expensive dresses. But nobody has ever intrigued me like Bella does. But how do I tell her this? Do I tell her during this hard life stage she is going through, to let her know how deeply I care about her? Or do I wait, until she trusts me more, like a few months years?

I love Bella and that's all that matters to me now, from now on. But I wonder if she shares these feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please reviews? **

I am going to tell Bella how I feel for her. I am decided. This...thing that happened to her, just made me realise how much I care for her.

Carlisle comes out of the room, with an annoyed expression on his cold face. I understood what was wrong with him instantly, after all these years together, we may as well have the same body we know so much about her. Also the fact I could read his thoughts was also very convenient.

You see Carlisle is a man of great compassion and anybody who had the privilege of knowing him, are well aware of his huge heart and how much he believes in the world. But for these predators to do that vicious deed to somebody in his own community, made him...confused or rather disappointed with the world he has lived in for so many years.

"I see the others are gone hunting" he said. I nodded, "Well I suppose I will follow them" he answered, "She's awake, you can go in, but Edward..." he paused. "She is going through a very delicate situation and just be sensitive to her okay?" he asked. "Thank you Carlisle" I replied. He gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear, "I know you are strong enough Edward, believe it yourself." He then turned and headed down the stairs.

I pushed open the door, there was Bella...stark naked. _Oh no! Edward, turn around and leave_. I flung my hand over my eyes. "Bella I am so sorry...I..." I started but was stopped by a loud sob.

I took my hand away from my face and look at her, her being naked was not the problem, she was on the floor, with her back against the bed, crying. I went to comfort her. "Bella, what is wrong?" I asked, "I am so sorry I walked in on you, but I didn't know you were changing." She looked up at me with her sad brown eyes and began to speak.

**OTHER CHAPTER IN A FEW MINUTES**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously; she looked up at me with sad brown eyes and began to speak._

"Edward, it's not the fact that you walked into the room, it's just...well before the...assault, nobody has ever seen my body apart from me, I never even wore a bikini or anything, and now it just seems like a...museum open for everybody to look at..." she whispered.

I understood now, she felt her privacy was invaded and that she has nothing for herself.

I was no expert on rape, but I know that this was the feelings of someone who needed to talk to a councillor.

But I knew, that this girl in front of me, needed help and I also knew I would have to be there for her, she was _it_ for me. I could not stand for her to be broken.

She busted out crying, and I pressed her body against mine, comforting her. Bella's body against my skin sent spirals through my body, she was so warm, and she smelled gorgeous, of...lavender. But my throat stung for the want of her blood, I held it back. I could not pull away from her, she needed my arms around her now, and they will remain there until she pulls away.

I know this might be a selfish thought, but I'm only human._ Ha!_ But I couldn't help but envision getting use to this. I soothed her hair and hushed her, whispering in her ear, "Nobody will hurt you like that again, and I'm here forever till whenever, I..._love_ you Bella."

She lifted her head, leaving it just under my lips, I could feel her heart beating rapidly, she was blushing, realising she was naked. But I hadn't noticed since I first came over to her, she could've been wearing clothes or a bear suit for all I cared. She looked into my eyes, with utter love and devotion.

Then she lifted her lips to mine and they met. It was the most amazing feeling, our lips parting in rhythm and her hot lips against my cold ones was amazing, she moved herself on top of me kissing me fiercer and stronger. I had my hands in her hair, my thirst was unreal, but the feeling...kissing her was wonderful.

But then she pulled away, gasping for air, panting. Then I realised, we had been kissing for a full five minutes, although I could go without breathing forever, she needed oxygen.

Then she smiled a gorgeous..._sexy_ smile, Then it turned into confusion. I could tell she wanted to know what I was, how I was that. I knew, I could not hide it from her any longer, this secrecy was going beyond a secret.

"Bella, I'm a...vampire" I declared. I expected her reaction to be shocked. I thought she'd be afraid of me. But she just nodded, she leaned in and placed her head on my shoulder, I was dazed, she wasn't afraid of me at all, she was still touching me, she didn't think I was going to drink her blood. That, I thought would've been a normal human reaction, you'd have if the man you just kissed told you he was a vampire.

"Edward," she started "I always knew you weren't human, you were to good looking and then your eyes and you confirmed my suspicions when you saved me from Tyler's van, I don't care that you're a vampire, I know you will not hurt me, I trust you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was I really that obvious, she should be shaking with fret. "Bella what if I'm not the superhero what if I'm the bad guy?" I asked. She thought about it and then answered, "Well Edward if you're not the superhero, the dictionary's definition of the word is obviously incorrect, if someone who saves someone from getting hit by a van or freezing to death naked after being...raped, is not a superhero, then the world does not make sense."

"Bella...why are you so prone to dangerous things" I asked teasing. She answered, "Because I like danger." With that she pulled me in for another blissful kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys ;) Keep them coming: D **

We continued to kiss for hours; our lips only left each others, so Bella could claim well-needed oxygen.

In the back of my mind, a voice was telling me; Edward she's human, you could hurt her kissing her _this_ way. But I couldn't stop myself, until I heard the others down stairs. I pushed her away gently, she looked confused but I soothed her thoughts telling her my family had just returned. "Oh" she replied, jumping up, pulling on the clothes I had brought in for her.

"You should stay in bed" I said to her. "Oh Edward, I'm not going to be bed-ridden for the rest of my teenage years, I need to get home to Charlie" she answered. "Are you going to tell him?" I asked. She should tell him, he needed to know. "I don't know...well...I'd have to describe in...Full detail what happened...and I don't really...err...want to have that conversation with him" she stuttered. I cradled her in my arms, patting her hair,

"You could talk to a female officer, Bella, if you would be more comfortable" I said. She still looked doubtful, "He would feel betrayed, guilty and upset that I couldn't talk to him about it" she answered.

"No...I won't say anything, I'll talk to councillor if you want but I'm not telling the police," she confirmed. I suppose I couldn't argue with that, besides there will not be much left of the bastard to put in jail when I am finished with him. But only when Bella is okay shall I go after him, _them._

We heard a knock on the door it was Carlisle, coming to check on Bella. "So Bella how're you feeling" he asked. "Okay Dr Cullen," she replied formally. "Please Bella, call me Carlisle" he said smiling at her.

Carlisle nodded to the door, saying in his mind_, I need to do a procedure, if you wouldn't mind Edward, the others are downstairs_. I nodded to him, and kissed Bella on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be back" she beamed at me.

I went downstairs to where my family were waiting, all looking expectantly at me. "What?" I asked, curious. Alice danced over to me and gave me a hug. I was confused. "Edward, the kitchen" Esme ordered. Alice was still looking at me, excitingly. What was her deal? Esme was sitting at the island reading the paper. "Sit down" she said. I did as I was told, not wanting to upset her feelings but I was getting annoyed at this stage. "Edward, Alice told us about your...embrace with Bella," she said, raising her eyebrow. Fuck that damn pixie.

"But Edward, you know her circumstances and the lot, and Alice told me _privately _and I will stress privately, that the kiss was a passionate one, I hope nothing else went on, as you know she is human and it's dangerous, to be that intimate with Bella" she continued, "I am just warning you, Edward you will be so unhappy if you hurt her."

There was a silence and I nodded at her. She seemed to notice she had upset me. "Oh Edward, please don't believe I am not happy for you, I am, I am glad you've found love, I hated seeing you so lonely, but all the same, be careful with her" she smiled giving me a hug. Such a mother, I thought. "Thank you Seem, but you also know I told her our...secret," I declared. Seem looked at me shocked, "Oh Edward, you didn't" she answered. "Wait Esme, she is not scared, to my surprise...she accepted it." Esme was shocked, confused, just like I was. "She said that she knew all along we weren't human, but didn't know exactly what we were" I replied.

"Well then Edward, I think you got yourself a keeper" she beamed, hugging me again.


	7. Chapter 8

**10 REVIEWS AT LEAST BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER; I NEED IDEAS.**

Carlisle hired the best councillor in America, to help Bella. She was flustered about money and kept muttering "How am I going to pay for it?" to herself. I assured her that being alive for so many years' means your bank accounts build up so that we were filthy rich and that we will pay for the councillor, but she argued saying it was too much to ask.

I knew I would pay for it anyway, but I let her argue away to herself, sure how could it hurt. Her first appointment was last Thursday, with Dr Ann-Marie Jenkins. Bella asked me to go along with her, that she'd be more comfortable to have me there with her, I couldn't argue. All she had to do was ask.

We arrived at the lush building all decked out in the best white furniture. The receptionist handed Bella a form that she would need to fill out, we sat down on the white couch, and she took out a pen.

Name; Bella Swan

Age; 18 years old,

Address; Forks

Number; 00133367

Problem; Raped by 4 drunk men, has not gone to the police.

Doctor; Dr Carlisle Cullen of Forks Hospital, 00145688

Sum; 250,000

No. Of App; 12, maybe more if Bella needs more treatment

Signature; ...

She didn't sign her signature straight away, she closed her eyes and paused, why was she hesitating? "If I sign this form, I am formally acknowledging myself as a rape victim, but...I don't want to be the victim" she said and started crying.


	8. Chapter 9

Bella asked me to go in with her, I didn't know if it was aloud, but the receptionist said it was and the Dr Jenkins recommends boyfriends to go in, as most of the discussion is about them anyway.

I was confused, why would I be discussed in a conversation about Bella's rape, sure I wasn't the one who committed the crime?

We entered the room where a lady was sitting on a couch, with a note-pad. I read once that a comfortable setting was always the case in a councillor's office so that the patients would feel more at ease, with opening up.

The room was cosy and comfortable and white. The councillor was a pretty woman mid twenties. Her moth dropped when she saw me, as Bella tells me, she is _dazzled_ by my good looks, Oh no! This could be a problem.

She stood up and addressed Bella, "Hello I'm Dr Jenkins or Ann Marie, whichever, you must be Bella," she smiled shaking her hand. "And you must be Bella's boyfriend?" she asked, I nodded in reply, "And your name?" she asked, "Edward, Edward Cullen" I answered, taking her outstretched hand. She beamed at me, with a flirtatious smile.

"Take a seat both of you" she said pointing to the seats behind us, directly across from her. "Well, you both can call me Ann-Marie," she assured. "So Bella...I have your file hear, very upsetting what happened isn't it, and I'd just like to tell you how sorry I am, but that we'll work through both of your difficulties within the next 12 weeks," she said, _both_ of our difficulties, what difficulties had I?

"So Bella tell me about yourself, what do you like to do? Where did you go to school? How did you meet Edward here?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me at the last question. How dare she Bella is here to talk and open up and she's flirting with a patients boyfriend while the patient is fidgeting nervously next to him. Has she no shame? "Well um...I do the cooking for my dad, I live with him, I use to live in Phoenix , I go to school with Edward in Forks, that's where we met." She said.

"Small town boy are we?" she teases winking, but Bella didn't notice.


	9. Chapter 10

I couldn't believe this woman, here Bella is pouring her heart out to her, and she is gazing at me, the patient's boyfriend.

Bella continued to talk about the rape, and her life. But unless she is an amazing multi-tasker, she wasn't listening to Bella at all.

It made me uncomfortable her staring at me like that, the girls in school fancied me too, but this girl seems almost stalker like. She was staring at me, not taking her eyes off my face. I just kept my eyes on Bella.

"Excuse me," I said "I've to go to the bathroom." I got up and left, hoping Dr _Jenkins _would listen to Bella for a few minutes with my absent.

What am I going to do? This woman is obviously head over heels for me, but I cannot avoid her, I have to go to these meetings for Bella, I could not just _not_ go, oh sometimes I wish being a vampire did not bring such amazing good looks, then I wouldn't have all these women throwing themselves at me.

I went back to the room, but when I was just about to go in, I heard Bella talking to her. I caught pieces of their conversation not much. I heard the words, Edward, make love, uncomfortable, nervous, scared, talk and not yet. I haven't thought of _that_. Ugh, I'll think about it later, when Bella is asleep.

I knocked on the door, entered the room and sat back down beside my gorgeous girlfriend. "We missed you Edward" Ann-Marie teased, Bella laughed.

Bella still wasn't realising this girl had a thing for me and that she should be jealous. We talked for another hour, about the rape. Bella was saying that she remembered, visually what happened, that she has nightmares during the night and if it wasn't for Edward she'd have died of the fright, Edward was always there to assure her she wasn't still there that she was safe.

"Um...I've to go to the ladies bathroom, I'll be back in a minute" Bella said. Oh fuck Bella, leave me alone with her. "So Edward..." she said, getting up to sit beside me. "How has Bella's rape affected you?" she asked batting her long eyelashes at me. "Well..." I started, she was annoying me now with her obvious flirting, "I _love_ Bella _so_ much, and seeing her hurt, has hurt me, I feel very strongly about her, and I cannot bear to see her distress, but it hasn't affected me directly not near as badly as it affected her." She nodded, smiling, pushing her chest out. "How long have you been together" she asked innocently (looking). _50 years_ I wanted to say. "Two months" I answered. "And you _love_ her already?" she asked curiously. "Trust me nobody has ever felt as strongly about someone as I do about Bella" I assured her. "Well a year isn't that long you might change your mind" she replied, moving closer to me, placing her hand on my thigh. Would she ever take a _fucking_ hint, I love Bella.

Bella came in, but Ann-Marie didn't even take away her hand, I had to swat it away, with a glared, she just smiled.

"Bella, I think that's enough for now, thanks for coming in and see you same time next week" she said. "Thanks very much Dr" she said giving her a quick hug. "Anytime Bella, you too..._Edward_" she noted winking.


	10. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the review guys, keep them coming**** By the way, I know my chapters are sort of short, but I don't have a lot of time to stay writing for hours, and basically, I am writing this of the top of my head, SO BEAR WITH ME Ha! Thanks3**

On our way home in the car, Bella was talking about how much the appointment had benefit her, that she feels a lot better now knowing she is not alone, and that there are people who want to listen to her. I assured her, that I would listen to anything she had to say and that no matter how embarrassing it was I was all ears.

She said there were some things that she wouldn't feel comfortable talking to me about, I told her Alice would be happy to listen to her about girly stuff.

After the appointment I felt horrified, should I tell Bella, should I get another councillor? But how could I when Bella was getting on so well with Dr Jenkins, she even expressed how much she feels better now after talking to her. I couldn't take that away from Bella because of some stupid councillor fancying me.

I will just have to deal with it she likes me, so what? Sure every girl in the whole of Forks High School did as well. But why did this girl seem different? She seemed so _sure _of herself it was if she never loses.

I think I must be over-reacting, paranoid.

Bella was the only one for me no stupid whore could get in the way of that.

She was gone back to Charlie's, I said I'd be there soon I just needed to talk to Carlisle.

But really, I need time to think. This girl seems dangerous to our relationship, what if Bella believes I have feelings for Dr Jenkins, I would look like a right insensitive asshole, getting with his girlfriends rape councillor, And the biggest ass award goes to Edward Cullen. Why do I feel so guilty I haven't done anything.


	11. Chapter 12

I went to Bella's house that night, still with an unclear head. I just couldn't figure out what to do. Bella would be shattered if she found out about Dr Jenkins.

I hopped through the window and there was Bella she was at her desk writing.

I went over and rubbed her shoulders, "Hi" she mumbled, turning to kiss me. Another mind-blowing kiss, "Hello love," I replied. "What are you writing?" I asked her. "Just a letter for you" she said, "But it's not finished so no reading." I wondered what it said, but I would wait. She put down her pen and came over to the bed, beckoning me forward.

I followed her, she pulled my body tightly to hers, kissing me fiercely.

Oh no! I forgot that she had talked to Dr Jenkins about _this_. Shit, I can't, not with her, not without, asking Carlisle what would happen. I wasn't sure how to love anybody like that never mind a human. But could I reject Bella, after what happened to her, surely she wouldn't take that well.

So I kissed her back, going along with what she was doing. But my thirst was...creeping up on me. I pushed her away, but she didn't argue, she could tell by my eyes that I was thirsty. I hated being so _weak_ that I couldn't kiss her, touch her, love her, for very long before my desire to be her lover is overpowered by my want for her blood.

"Edward?" she began, "I need to ask this question, I don't want to prey where I am not wanted but well..." she hesitated. What did she want to ask me? "Um...are you em...a virgin?" she asked hiding her scarlet face coyly behind her face. She wanted to know if I done it before? Why does that matter? Did she not want to be a novice? "I am" I answered staring at her. It would be very insensitive to go 'how about you' But does what happened to her count?

"Okay" she mumbled. "Why?" I asked moving closer to her, placing her face in my cold hands, trying to get her to look into my eyes.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She looked straight into my eyes, "Because...Edward, I want to be your first, your only and your last" I smiled and kissed her passionately despite my thirst.


	12. Chapter 13

**Hello Guys, Hope you're enjoying the story**** let me know what you want to happen. I'd love to hear your ideas. Tell me what you think while you're at it. Thanks so much 3 REVIEW**

Bella's next appointment was today, and if I wasn't an indestructible vampire I would've pulled a sick day. If a bullet couldn't stop me hardly flu could. Ha.

I was worried about this woman; maybe I should get Bella another councillor. But I would need to give her a reason, Yeah Bella I'm getting you a new councillor because the one you have at the minute fancies the arse off me. Full of yourself much Edward.

We arrived and were shown into her office. She was wearing a black tight, low-cut dress, showing her bosom. Typical wear you sexiest dress to win over your patients boyfriend, very classy. "Hello Bella, _Edward_" she greeted shaking each of our hands, but lingering hers on mine too long. I glared at her but she just gave me a flirtatious smile. Ugh she is really getting on my last nerve.

"So Bella," she smiled, "Have you done what I advised you to?" Bella went beetroot, what were they on about?

"Um, I tried" she said quietly. Surely it wasn't a councillor's job to make her patient blush, more like completely horrible. What was her deal, she was supposed to be helping Bella.

"Well how about we talk about that today, I feel it's very important" Ann-Marie said.

"Um I've to make a phone call back in a sec," Bella said getting up and left.

Repeating what she did at the last appointment, she got up and sat beside me.

"What are you talking about to Bella? You're making her uncomfortable, I'm not paying you to embarrass her for your own benefit" I fumed. "Oh Edward" she said placing her hand on my shoulder, "I am not _intentionally _embarrassing her, she has to talk about this with you _eventually_, I am merely just pushing it along" she said innocently. She was so _obvious_. "What are you talking about?" I asked her narrowing my eyes. She moved closer to me, "Oh Edward dear...you are _very_ clueless" she teased. Her face was so close to mine. "What are you _talking about?" _I asked her. She smiled, showing her beautiful white teeth. "She wants you to..." she started, "Oh wait, patients confidentiality, I am afraid I cannot tell you, ask her yourself." This girl certainly knew how to test somebody's patience.

Bella came back in and Dr Jenkins returned to her seat. "So Bella, I think you should be clearer with Edward and tell him what we're on about because he is obviously confused" she said. Why was she making me out as a dummy, Bella went red again and was remaining tight lipped. What was so bad she couldn't tell me, she is well aware that no matter _what_ she can talk to me. She was clearly embarrassed but this councillor was feeding of it.

"Shall I tell Edward for you?" she asked Bella. "Another day maybe..." Bella mumbled. I could tell she was disappointed by this, her thoughts gave her away. "Maybe Edward could come in and talk to me himself, it might be easily for everyone to open up" she suggested. To untrained ears, this one sound nice, but to me I knew it was a selfish act, she wanted to get me alone.

"Yes" Bella answered. _Ugh Bella_. "Great" she said, "Well I am free tomorrow at three, is that suitable Edward?" she asked.

"Sure" I mumbled. She beamed at me winking. Okay I seriously think Bella needs to see somebody about her eyes, she must be blind.

"Great then, so I think that's okay for today, I'll see you by yourself next week Bella, and Edward I am looking _forward_ to seeing you tomorrow" she said.


End file.
